


Hat Trick

by DanieXJ



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), TV Type Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: Vanessa is back in the village to visit her sister and her new Niece. Vanessa brings a new person in her own life with her and Johnny.Charity is still trying to recover from their break-up (not always in the best way) and her ostracization from her family, and the Dingle family.Will they find happiness with each other, or with others?
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield, Vanessa Woodfield/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Hat Trick

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hockey, go Bruins. But, this story has nothing to do with the hockey (or any other sport) term that means three goals in one game. 
> 
> Also, I’m an American, so, A) I’ve only seen about 40% of what probably goes on on Emmerdale via YouTube. B) This is my first time writing fully in a British TV show (I have some British characters in American based crossovers and a really short Doctor Who/Holby City sorta crossover, seriously, it’s under 1000 words, but, nothing bigger than that). So, I do apologize if this sounds too American English.
> 
> I do welcome any feedback to make the characters sound a bit better. And, many kudos to all those on YouTube who have compiled and continue to compile the Vanessa/Charity scenes!! Y'all rock!!!

Charity groaned. Her head felt like someone had put it in a book press. She stretched and as her arm bumped another human, she froze.

A light laugh came from that human -- female by its timbre. “Don’t worry, I meant to escape last night, but, was more tired than I thought.”

The woman sat on the edge of Charity’s bed in Diane’s house for a moment before she stood. Charity watched as the shortish brunette put back on her underwear, and the very form fitting red dress that had gotten Charity’s attention the night before.

The previous night was slowly coming back to Charity. The club, ladies night, the gorgeous Melanie -- never Mel -- Martin, and too much to drink.

Melanie regarded Charity for a second, “Do you all have car services out this far?”

Charity nodded, “I--”

Melanie put two fingers on Charity’s lips before replacing them with a kiss, “Neither of us had any illusions about what last night was. Fun.” she smiled and stood straight, “maybe we can do it again some time, with a little less alcohol.”

Melanie left the bedroom.

Charity winced when she heard Diane’s voice, “Oh-- hello--”

“Ms. Sugden -- Charity speaks highly of you.”

Even in her still half conscious state Charity could hear the disbelief at that statement in Diane’s voice, “Oh-- she has -- has she?”

Melanie chuckled, “Bear in mind she was quite drunk at the time.”

Diane laughed, “That’s more like it.”

“Have a wonderful day Ms. Sugden.”

Charity closed her eyes and blew out a breath, “Could have gone worse--” A half smirk, half grimace came to her face, “Has gone worse in the past.”

From the hallway came Diane’s voice, “Morning Charity.”

oOOOOo oOOOOo

Harriet stood in one of the side doorways of the St. Mary’s sanctuary and listened as the stranger played a piece from Bizet’s Carmen, she couldn’t remember the name of it exactly.

When the woman finished she looked up and jerked a little, “Oh-- I didn’t-- I can--”

Harriet put her hands up, “No-- that was beautiful-- Carmen?”

“Habanera, yes.”

Harriet nodded, “But, can you play the Minute Waltz in 60 seconds?”

The woman took a breath, put her right hand on the keys, and started.

Harriet gave a couple of claps when the piece finished. The woman glanced over with a smirk, both her dimples showing, “Did you time me?”

Harriet laughed, “I did not.”

The woman stood, “Chopin actually called this _Valse du petit chien_ , The Little Dog Waltz, and, he never meant it to be played in sixty seconds.”

“Learn something new every day. I’m Harriet Finch, the vicar.”

“Flann Murphy.” She stuck her hand out.

Harriet shook it, then turned it over, “Are those calluses from the piano?”

Flann shook her head, “No-- they’re from my real job. I’m a mechanic, breakdown assistance.”

A boy came shooting into St. Mary’s, and even though he was nearly too big for it, Flann caught him and swung him into her arms, “Hey bud, where’s your Mum?”

The boy shrugged, “Please Flann, play the bee, please?”

“Hmm… is your Mum at least in the vicinity?”

Before he could answer Harriet interrupted, “Johnny?”

He looked over, “Hi Miss Harriet.”

Harriet glanced over her shoulder, “Oh, is that the phone. I should… I’m going to…”

She didn’t finish her sentence as she walked out the side door, leaving Johnny and Flann alone.

They both looked confused, “So, Flight of the Bumblebee?” Johnny nodded, “Okay, first, we sit.” She put him down on one end of the piano bench and sat in the middle. She pretended to stretch her arms and crack her fingers.

“Flaaannn…”

She smiled and then was off with the fast notes that started the well known song. Johnny stared at her hands for the whole minute and sixteen seconds. When she was done, Johnny leaned against Flann, “Mommy’s at the Wolfpack.”

Flann stood and gestured towards the door, “Lead the way then, this is my first time here, remember.”

Johnny put a hand out and Flann took it, “Don’t want you to get lost Flann.”

Flann chuckled and let herself be pulled out of the church.

oOOOOo oOOOOo

“Vanessa.”

Vanessa took a seat at the bar, “Chas.”

“You look good.”

“Thank you.”

Chas put a hand over Vanessa’s, “We’re on your side Ness, she…” Chas shook her head.

Vanessa looked around, “Will she be popping out of the woodwork?”

“She-- no, she won’t. You’re here to see Tracy and Frankie?”

“I-- yes. Even three meters away is better than simply on the damn screen.”

“Mummy swore.”

Vanessa smiled as she turned on the stool and received a kiss from Flann, “Do as I say Johnny, not as I do. Where did our Flann get to Johnny?”

Johnny scrambled onto the next stool, “The church. Playing the piano.” He turned, “Auntie Chas, may I have an orange juice please?”

Chas inclined her head, “You may Mr. Johnny Woodfield, and, I have to say, you have the best manners that this bar has seen in quite a while. Your Mum hasn’t even introduced her… friend.”

Johnny helpfully piped up, “Girlfriend.”

Vanessa winced and Flann laughed, “Flann Murphy.”

“Chas Dingle,” she paused, “how long has it been?” Chas handed the juice to Johnny.

“Chas.”

Flann put a hand on Vanessa’s shoulder, “I didn’t meet Vanessa until after this Charity Dingle cheated on her and they broke up.”

“Mummy’s car broke, Flann rescued us.”

“Oh.”

Flann shook her head, “That sounds much more dramatic than it was. A bad battery. I work for Britannia Rescue. I got Vanessa’s car sorted and she asked me out.”

“You said yes? To this mouse? There were no better prospects at all?”

Flann took a deep breath, held it for a second, then let it out and turned. “Do I want to know why you’re here Mel?”

Melanie practically growled, “You got to call me that when we were a couple, we’re not anymore, remember?”

“I know. You broke up with me Melanie. I was… too boring?”

“No-- you kept choosing the safe and boring choice, and I seem to be the only one who can see that it’s smothering your soul.”

Flann didn’t get to answer as Vanessa’s phone dinged with a text. She winced, “It’s Tracy, they’re ready. But, we can…”

Flann kissed Vanessa silent, “No way am I getting in the way of Johnny meeting his live and in person cousin Frankie. I’ll be okay, I promise.”

Vanessa pulled Flann to her and captured her taller girlfriend’s lips in the most possessive way possible. When she finally let Flann go, the blonde took a stutter step backwards and gasped for breath, “Bloody…”

Vanessa helped Johnny down, “We won’t be too long.”

“No--” Flann cleared her throat, “no, take as long as you need.”

An uncomfortable silence descended on the bar. Chas broke it, “Drinks?”

“Have any more orange juice back there?”

“Sure, and for you, ah, Melanie?”

Melanie shook her head, “I need to not be here right now--” She left.

Flann took the juice and put money on the bar. “So-- that went well.”

Chas gave Flann a look, “So, you’re Vanessa’s knight in shining armour?”

That got a bark of laughter from Flann, “Something like that. She-- she needed someone…” Flann rolled her eyes, “...boring, after what sounded like, from her telling, a very busy few years.”

“It has been. You okay for a minute?”

“Sure, go do what you need to do.”

oOOOOo oOOOOo

Charity stumbled towards the Wolfpack, the paracetamol had started to kick in just a bit, but not enough. She did a double take as she watched a car drive down the road. She could have sworn it was Vanessa’s. She shook her head. “Must be more hung over than I thought.”

She pushed through the door and frowned. There was a tall blonde with short cropped hair sitting at the bar, and other than that, it was empty. “Where’s Chas?”

Flann shrugged and finished her juice, “No idea. Inventory perhaps, accounts?” She looked Charity up and down, “Yeah, more things make sense now.”

Charity looked confused, “Excuse me?”

“I was trying to figure out why my ex would be in Emmerdale. If she was stalking me, us, or not, but, you…” Flann nodded, “You make much more sense. The hair must have driven her crazy though.”

Chas came out from the back and came to a sudden stop, “Oh-- this--”

Flann stood, “Thanks Chas. I’m going to wander around the village while I wait. Got my phone if anyone’s looking for me.” She left the pub, whistling.

Charity looked between her cousin and Flann, “What was that? Ex. Stalking. What? Who is she?”

“Flann Murphy.” Chas glanced at the door for a second, “And, other than her name, I’m not going to be the messenger for this message. Figure it out on your own.”

Charity frowned as Chas disappeared into the back again.

oOOOOo oOOOOo

Flann was pretty sure that she was lost. And yet she couldn’t seem to care too much. She had no calls to goon, nothing to fix, and she might even get to meet a cute baby, at a distance at least.

She couldn’t have said which direction it came from, but, with no warning she went ass over tea kettle,watching from the ground as a fox sprinted away.

She rolled on her back and stared up at the blue sky, “Subtle universe, very subtle.”

“Are you alright?”

Flann stared up at the older woman, “I am. I tend to bounce. Others get hurt, but, I bounce.”

“Diane.”

“Flann.”

“Is it a good view?”

“I’m alive, I’m sober, I have a girlfriend who I love, she has a kid who thinks I hung the stars…” She sat up and shook her head, “Not sure I deserve those last two, but,” she stood and dusted her hands on her pants.

“Are you looking for something to pass the time?”

“It depends.”

“Harriet may have indicated that you…”

“...do repairs. On cars, yes. Car trouble?”

“Clothes Washer?”

Flann gestured, “Lead the way-- I’ll give it a look. But, I’m much better with cars than household appliances.”

oOOOOo oOOOOo

Charity sat in the back of the Wolfpack, staring at her phone.

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been sitting there when she heard a voice she never thought she’d ever hear again. “Mummy Charity, Mummy Charity, is Moses here?”

Johnny came to a stop in front of Charity. “No-- sorry Johnny, he’s with his father.”

“Oh--” he deflated a little, “Okay.”

“It’s good to see you Johnny.”

“Oh-- I wasn’t supposed to… I know you’re not my Mum anymore.”

Charity put her phone on the table and held open her arms, “I know that your Mum and I broke up, but, I never stopped. Will never stop loving you Johnny. You can call me whatever you want.”

Johnny stepped into Charity’s arms and she reflexively closed her eyes and swallowed.

The hug ended too soon when Vanessa spoke from next to the table, “It’s time to go Johnny.”

“No-- not yet.”

“Yes, now.”

Charity whispered, “Do what your Mum says.”

Johnny nodded and stepped back to Vanessa. “Wait for me outside, alright?”

He gave a hurf, but did as Vanessa said. She stood there and stared at Charity for a moment, “You’re not his mother. You gave up that right when you and Mackenzie…” Vanessa shook her head, turned, and headed towards the door.

She was nearly there when Charity spoke, “Ness-- Vanessa.” Vanessa stopped, but didn’t turn. “I’m sorry.”

Vanessa stayed still for another breath, then left. Charity leaned back and closed her eyes.

Chas spoke from where she was cleaning one of the tables nearer to the bar, “Did you mean it Charity?”

“That my problem Chas. I mean it every time.”

oOOOOo oOOOOo

“Flann, you’re all dirty.”

Flann waved her greasy, dusty fingers at Johnny, “I was fixing Diane’s clothes washer. Got bored waiting for you two to properly coo over Frankie.” She looked to Vanessa, “How is the little one?”

Vanessa smiled, “Perfect. Ready to go?”

“Vanessa?”

Flann held her fingers just a bit apart, “Almost made it out.”

Johnny got a big smile on his face, “Noah.” He looked to Vanessa, “Can I go say hi?”

“Of course.”

Flann put her arms around Vanessa from behind and rested her chin on Vanessa’s shoulder, “Are you sure you don’t want to stay a couple more days? See Tracy and Frankie a bit more. Let Johnny reunite with his-- friends?”

Vanessa sighed, “She tore my heart to pieces Flann. I thought that we were finally good… we were supposed to marry, and then…”

“Oh--” Flann winced, “That reminds me. Melanie’s here, or she was. I have a feeling that she spent the night with your ex actually?”

Vanessa turned in Flann’s arms, “No, really?” Flann shrugged, “I don’t know whether to be happy or sad that it’s another woman she was with not a man.”

Flann kissed Vanessa, “Be neither. Just be present. Be happy with me, with your son, and your almost step-son.”

“Happy.” Vanessa pulled Flann down for another kiss, “I can do that.”

oOOOOo oOOOOo

Charity stood just out of sight, her arms wrapped around herself. “You missed your chance. Your one…”

“You don’t seem like the shrinking violet type-- not sure why you’re giving up now?”

Charity glanced at Melanie, “She’s happy-- I’ve seen her happy, she is truly happy, so…”

“Puhlease, I looked you up. You fight for what you want.”

Charity shook her head, “Not this time. You can fight as much as you want. I’m-- I’m going to try and do this all the right way this time.”

Charity took a deep breath, steeled herself, and stepped out from behind the hedge and made her way to Diane’s front door. As she got to them she spoke, “Excuse me.” A very wary looking Vanessa and Flann moved to one side, “Thank you.”

She entered and after a second Diane appeared. “She fixed it. That Flann woman is a genius, she fixed the clothes washer.”

Charity gave a slow nod, “I’m going to head to my room. I-- I need to think.”

Diane frowned, “It’s not even Noon,” but Charity was already out of the room, “Oh, this isn’t looking good.”


End file.
